Conventionally, an electrostatic chuck is fixed on a surface of a base member. For example, there is known a method of, by using an organic adhesive, bonding a bottom surface of the electrostatic chuck having a heater pattern formed thereon to an insulating member provided on a surface of the base member via a sheet-shaped adhesive resin.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-176275
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-240953
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2003-193216
However, the above-described method has a problem. That is, if a thickness of the organic adhesive is not uniform, a distance between the surface of the base member and the electrostatic chuck having the heater pattern formed on the bottom surface thereof may also become non-uniform.